


The orphan Child

by Septic_Kid15



Series: Orphan Child [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Good vs. Evil, Multi, Saving Anti, a war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: A girl by the name of Amora has been an orphan since she was three cause her dad and mom died of cancer. It’s been 3 years after she was all alone. The only companion she had was a everlasting laptop and always watched JackSepticEye.But when an ego of Jack’s finds her. Her life changed for the better. Did it or will she be in more danger than she realized?
Relationships: jacksepticeye - Relationship
Series: Orphan Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet the Author

Hi, I’m Septic_user1864, I’m new to this so please give me a break if I don’t do this right! I mean common, Man!! IM NEW so please don’t hate me!! Also, hope you like it!! Leave a comment for my chapters for your ideas to be in my stories! I’ll write at least a week or I dunno maybe longer, but either way I am gonna continue if you leave a comment at the end of my chapters with your ideas and maybe you’ll see them in my stories and give a shout-out for you all. Write soon! Sincerely, Septic_user1864


	2. Meet Amora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to songs for the chapter:  
> Honest- Chainsmokers  
> Young- Chainsmokers  
> Your Favs- You play your fav music!!  
> Also, Chase Brody has no kids.

A little girl was walking around Ireland with her ever lasting laptop she got to work. Her name is Amora and her middle name is May. She is 6 years old. She was an orphan runaway when she was 3. Her parents died of cancer. Amora has light brown hair, sea green eyes, and freckles that powdered her cheeks and nose. 

She found a box in front of a two story building. She got in the box and closed it. She turned on the laptop and started to watch the only person who made her feel special... JackSepticEye. She clicked on a video of when he placed Five Nights at Freddy’s 4. Then something pawed at the box and she opened it to see a black kitty with blue eyes. She picked up the kitty and placed him in the box on her lap. 

“Blank.” She said to him. Amora couldn’t speak but the only words she knew how to say were Blank, Amora, Life, Up, Love, and Jack. She stroked Blank and he purred. Then she saw the box top open. There stood one of JackSepticEye’s egos. Chase Brody. “Hey, little girl. I won’t hurt you.” Chase said. Aiko eyes him carefully and smiled at him. She reached her arms up. “Up.” She said. 

Chase smiled and picked her up. He picked up her laptop too. Amora nuzzled into his neck. She sighed happily as he toke her away from the box. Blank followed them. “You’re a quiet one, aren’t ya?” Chase asked with a chuckle. Then Amora fell asleep to Chase’s steady heartbeat.


	3. Welcome home, Amora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amora meets the Septic Egos! Also I call Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplstein: Henrik or Dr. or Schneep.

Chase brought the girl to the SepticEye house hold. “Chase, where have you been?” Marvin asked. “I’m sorry.” Chase said “I got side tracked.” “Vith Vhat?” Henrik Von Schneeplstein asked. Then a small yawn made Marvin and Henrik startled. Amora woke up and saw them. She squeaked and nuzzled her head back into Chase’s shoulder. 

“Oh.” Marvin and Dr. said at the same time. “Vell, hello zhere , little one.” Schneep said to the Amora. Amora just waved at him. “Can she talk?” Marvin asked. “No, but she’s only 6.” Chase answered. Amora reaches out for Marvin. Chase handed her to Marvin. Marvin made a Septic Sam plushie appear. Amora smiled and squealed. She hugged the plushie. 

She gave a kiss on his cheek. Marvin blushed. “Vhat’s her name?” Schneep asked. “Amora.” Amora said. Marvin, Chase, and Schneep looked at her shocked that she can talk. She jumped out of Marvin’s arms and turned on her laptop. She clicked on Word and typed something. It was a list of words she can say. “Ah. She can talk but can only say a few words.” Marvin said. 

“Should we tell the others?” Chase asked. “Yes, ve should.” Schneep said. Schneep picked up Amora and walked out of the room to be with the other egos. Robbie, Jameson Jackson, and Jackieboy Man were sitting down in the living room doing their own things. “Guys, we have a little someone staying with us.” Chase said. Amora stood grasping at Chase’s pant leg and held septic Sam close. 

“Awwww.” Jackie said. He swept her off her feet and spun her around. Amora squealed with delight. Jamie wrote a note on notebook paper asking what her name is. “Her name is Amora.” Marvin said “And she can’t talk yet, but can say a few words.” “We need to give a her a nickname.“ Jackie said. “How about Kol or Mora?” Marvin asked. “Yeah.” The Egos said at once. “I’ll find a spell to make her talk all of the easiest and hardest words.” Marvin said heading to his room to find his newest spell book. 

“Welcome to your new home, Amora.” Chase whispered to himself watching Amora hug Robbie.


	4. Ḫ̶̗͖̖̓̏̔̃̈̈́̌̍̔̚ḛ̵̳̹̼̙̝͕̇̓̈́ͅl̴̯̟̺̞̟̐̈́̇l̵͖̺͋̾́͛̿́̓̈́͘͜͝ȯ̵͎̜̫͙̠̘̯̮̬̅̐̿̏́͝ ̸̣̰̼̪̫̖̣͕̥̲͐t̵̩̗̫͔̣̤̲̍̀͂̍̂̽̋̕͘̕h̴͖͓̦͓̬̗͉͊̃̓͋͛̇̒̓͛͝é̸̳̘͕̉r̶̺̝̓͂̾̐̎̅͝e̵̱͙̯̙͈̤͑́̐̓̈́͘,̸̟̟̜͍͙̺̯͊̀͐͑̿͒͂̕ ̸͚͎̦̓A̵̩̪̤̬͛̑̏͑̃̎̿̃͠m̶̢̙͓̘̎̽̿̀̊̈́̔ỏ̸̙̗̳͍̦̃̽͂́r̶͖̮̳̖͍͕̼̱͊̈͑̀̾̀̐̚ͅa̴̡͆̓͒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amora talks a little more now but she meets Anti. And when the egos leave for an hour and forgot Amora at home with Anti. Oh boy, this is one hell of a ride.

Amora was sitting in the living room playing with Sam while watching Jack play Happy Wheels. Then the door swing open and a shout said “IM BACK!!” Amora jumped to the voice. Then Antisepticeye appeared from the hallway. “Well, hello there. And who might you be?” He said to Amora. “Amora.” Amora said sounding scared as she held Septic Sam close and grabbed her laptop. 

“ H̸e̴l̴l̷o̸,̴ ̵A̵m̷o̴r̴a̵.̴” Anti said with a giggle. “I not afraid.” Amora said. “Really? Well, then you won’t mind if I take these.” Anti said grabbing her laptop and Sam plushie. “Give back.” Amora pleaded. “C̷o̷m̵e̴ ̵a̶n̴d̵ ̷g̸e̶t̸ ̴t̴h̶e̷m̷, little girl.” Anti said. Then Amora sniffed as she tried to get the laptop and plushie for the third time. “Just like I thought. You’re a weak and pathetic little-“ 

“VHAT ZHE HELL?!?” Schneep yelled. He grabbed Amora’s stuff. He picked up Amora as she cried into his shoulder. “Get zhe hell out of here!” Henrik said. Anti smirked and whispered “I’ll be back, little girl.” And with that Anti glitched out of the room. “Vhat did he do?” Henrik asked Amora. 

“He took my laptop, Sam, and he called me weak and pathetic.” Mora said “He might be right...” “Von’t you dare finish zhat sentence, Amora May.” Schneep said sternly. Amora gasped at his sudden outburst. “Just because your not our daughter/ sister does not mean your veak, Kol.” Schneep said taking Amora in his arms. “He’s just upset zhat he’s not like you, you’re brave and never afraid to say anything.” Amora kissed his cheek and nuzzled into Henrik’s neck. 

Later 

Amora was sitting on Marvin’s lap. She was singing a melody called “If Only” from Descendants. “Mora, sweetie, it’s time to take a nap.” Marvin said. “Okay.” Amora said. Marvin took her to her new room. It was green with a septic Sam painting on a wall that had a wall-less house that was made into a bed. It had a mattress in the house and had pillows and blankets. 

Marvin put Amora in her bed and tucked her in. She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. Marvin left her room and closed her door slightly. After a while the others left Jackaboy Man to look after Amora. Then the phone rang. “Hello?” Jackie answered. “Jackieboy Man, we need your help!! Someone is robbing a bank and has held a family captive!!” Someone on the other line yelled. “I’m on my way!!” Jackie said running to the door, opening and slamming it shut. 

Amora woke up to the sound of the door being slammed shut. Amora changed out of the clothes she was wearing and put on a green baseball long sleeve, jeans, green converse and put her hair in two, low pig tails. She grabbed Sam and saw Blank outside her window. She opened her window and let Blank in. “Hi, Blank.” Amora whispered. 

She then went to the kitchen. She saw a box of Cocoa Puffs. She smiled and grabbed a plastic bowel. She then grabbed a stool to get the cereal. She stood on it and it wobbled. She reached on her tippy toes and tried to grab it... but she fell. A cup fell with her. 

Anti cane out of his room, looking for Jackie. “Jackie?” Anti called out. He heard a crash with a small gasp that he could hear from a small girl. He smirked, formed a knife, and walked towards the kitchen. “Well well, if isn’t the little-“ he got cut off after seeing Amora on the ground with her arm sliced from the glass the shattered on the floor. 

“K-Kol, are you okay?” Anti asked voice laced with fear. He saw the scrape on her arm. He picked her up and toke her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet. He cleaned the scrape and bandaged it. “What the hell were you doing?” Anti asked Amora. “I was trying to get the Cocoa Puffs but I was to small and I was weak.” Amora said sadly. 

“Hey, I am sorry I called you weak. I guess I was just trying to make myself better for what I did to my best friend.” Anti said sadly. Amora just sighed and then hugged Anti. Anti was taken by surprise but hugged back. “Do you wanna play Five Nights at Freddy’s?” Amora asked. “Sure.” Anti said feeling something warm in his chest.


	5. Anti and Kol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amora is gonna adopted and has changed her name to Kol and Chase Brody is now her Dad.

The Egos were walking to house and saw Jackie walking to the house as well. “Jackie, what are you doing out here?” Schneep asked. “I got a phone call asking for my help.” Jackie said. “Where’s Amora?” Chase asked. “Come again? Oh she’s back at the house with Anti.” Jackie asked/ said. “Oh.” Chase said. There was silence till they yelled “AMORA!” 

They bust the door down. Anti had Amora on his lap and got jumps scared by Bonnie the 3rd time on night 2. “Oh come on!! Bloody Hell!!” Anti shouted. Amora laughed at his outburst. “Uh, Anti?” Jackie asked. Anti froze and Amora looked at them. He put Amora down and glitched out of the room. 

“Amora, sweetie, we need to talk.” Chase said. Amora climbed on the couch, sat down, and listened. “We’ve all talked about it and we have decided we’re going to adopt you.” Chase said. Amora smiled big. “But we need a name instead of Amora.” Marvin said “So we're gonna let you pick your name.” “I like the nickname you gave me, Marvin.” Amora said “Kol.” Marvin smiled. “Kol Anti SepticEye.” Chase said “Or Kol Brody.” “Vhy Anti?” Schneep asked. “Cause she likes Anti.” Chase said with a smirk. 

Meanwhile, Anti was in his room. He looked at the hair clip that belonged to Amora and remembered the night he left Darkiplier’s angry massacre of death.  
Backstory:  
Dark and Anti were at a family called the Andersen’s house. Mr. Andersen had forgotten to pay Dark’s amount of payment. His wife held their baby close to her. “You have forgotten to pay me, so now you will pay.” Dark said with a evil smile.  
He stabbed Mr. Andersen. Mrs. Andersen cried as she held her baby close. “Now it’s your turn.” Dark said. He looked at Anti but Anti couldn’t meet his gaze. “What’s the matter? You don’t actually care about that guy do you?” Dark asked. Anti remained silent. Dark looked at the women and stabbed her stomach. She collapsed and whispered to her baby. “Stay strong, Amora.” Then she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Anti looked at the now dead parents and then at the child.  
“What about the kid?” Anti asked. “Leave it to the dead.” Dark said. “No, she needs a home, Dark!” Anti said angrily. “It’s just a baby, Anti!!” Dark said. “NO SHE’S Ń̶̛̰̱̠͇̙̙̼͎̖͙̽͒̆͒̀̀̀̈̈̓̒̾͌́͋͗͛͛͒̂̽͋̐̕͜ͅO̸̱̭̪̤̻̻͑̈́̍͌̑̀̎̓̈́̇̌̈́͑̎̽͑̒̕͝T!!” Anti yelled. Then he blasted Dark. He grabbed the child and glitched away from the house.  
He wrapped the kid in a blanket and placed her in a box. He left a note and placed it on her. The baby’s hair was held by a hair clip. Anti took the clip, knocked on the door and left. He watched over the child until she was three, then he stopped cause he more priorities now. But he promised he’ll see her again.  
End of flashback...  
Anti cried as he remembered that memory. But he will keep her safe cause he said something he never thought he’d say. “I love you, Amora.”


	6. Yell out your feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti has a problem with his feelings toward Kol and Marvin knows just what to do.

Kol was knocking on Anti’s door. “Anti, I changed my name to Kol cause I am now adopted.” Kol said “Why don’t you wanna play with me?” Anti didn’t answer instead he sat in his bed still trying to forget the memory he had of kol’s parents. “I love you, Anti.” Kol whispered. Then he heard her leave. Anti felt tears but kept them inside. 

Then he heard Marvin and Chase come to the door. “Anti, open the door.” Marvin said. “No, piss off.” Anti said putting a blanket around his head and turned on his side. Then Chase busted the door down. “WHAT THE HELL, CHASE?!” Anti yelled. “I should be asking you that!” Chase yelled “Kol has been worried for 4 fucking hours!” “Anti, what Chase means that there is a six year old little girl waiting for a reply out of you, but nothing says anything back to her after she says something.” Marvin explained “So here’s what you and I are gonna do.” 

He grabbed Anti’s hand and toke him to the back yard. Behind the back yard was a huge forest. They went to the forest and stopped close the house. “Alright, Anti. Now I want you to scream as loud as you can.” Marvin said. Anti looked at him but turned his head to look forward and screamed. Power was being shot at the trees around him. After he finished, he felt better. 

“Good, you saw all that power right?” Marvin asked. Anti nodded that was your emotions being let out” Marvin explained. “So I have to do this every so often?” Anti asked. “Yes.” Marvin said “Cause Kol told us her birthday is a week.” Anti let out a long sigh and the two egos left the woods. After they came home Kol ran up to Anti and hugged him. “I missed you, Anti.” Kol said. Anti hugged back. “I missed you too, Little Girl.” Anti said.


	7. Sweet family love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kol’s birthday is being planned at Jack’s house! Yes, THE JackSepticEye’s house! Hope you like the touching family moment!

12:00 a.m.  
The whole SepticEye Ego clan were fast asleep. Everyone was sleeping soundly except for Anti. Anti was tossing and turning. He saw flashes of Kol being hurt or being taken away from the Egos. He heard her cries for help. He woke up with a gasp. He heard Kol call his name from her room. “Anti!” Kol called. Anti got up and went to her room. “Yeah?” Anti asked when he got to her room. 

“I can’t sleep.” Kol said. “Neither can I.” Anti said. “Are you scared?” Kol asked him. “Yeah.” Anti admitted. “Do you want to sleep with me?” Kol asked. Anti nodded. Kol moved over and Anti got in her bed. Kol put her head in Anti’s neck and fell soundly asleep. Anti laid his cheek on her head. Then he fell asleep. 

When Anti woke up he saw a camera flash. He saw Jameson Jackson take a photo. Anti growled at JJ. The mute ego smiled and so did the egos that stood at the door. Kol woke up when the egos tarted to laugh at Anti. “Okay, Birthday Girl, it’s time to get dressed.” Schneep said. “Okay, Uncle Henrik.” Kol said. She pushed Anti out of her room so she could get dressed. 

Kol put on a green, long sleeved dress, black tights, green converse, and put her hair in a ponytail. She put on a septic Sam necklace. She opened her door and was piled with compliments from her new family. “Oh my god, you're so beautiful, Kol.” Chase said to his daughter. “Thanks, Daddy.” Kol said. “Guess where we are gonna have your party?” Marvin asked. “Where?” Kol asked. “Jack’s house. Tonight at 8:00 p.m. after Jack’s done with work.” Chase answered. 

Kol squealed and hugged Chase. Chase laughed and kissed her cheek. JJ toke a picture of the two. The Egos laughed. “This actually the first time I will remember what it’s like to celebrate a birthday with family.” Kol said squeezing her dad’s hand. “Well, get used to it cause your going to celebrate it every year with us, Kiddo.” Jackie said. “Yeah.” Robbie said. Anti smiled but had a bad feeling of what was gonna happen tonight at Jack’s and he feels he’s gonna see Dark... very soon.


	8. Dark unleashed his angry hell on Anti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark comes and kidnaps Anti and hurts him. But a kid and her family of egos will save Anti from hell and give Dark his emotions back. Read and find out!!

It was exactly 8:00 p.m. and the Egos were at Jack’s house. “So, you must be Kol.” Jack said to Kol “I am Jack.” “I know I’ve been watching your videos since I was 3, you always said to never give up and have Positive Mental Attitude.” Kol said “PMA is my DNA!” The egos awed at the girl saying those words. Anti felt sweaty as he was wearing a black jacket that had PMA on the spot where his heart was. He went outside and heard music being played from inside the house. Then he got knocked out. 

Kol was looking for Anti and went outside. “Anti!!” She called out “Where are you?” She looked down and saw his knife on the ground, but no Anti. “DADDY!” She yelled. Chase ran out of the house and saw Kol was crying. “Anti’s gone! Somebody kidnapped him!” Kol cried as Chase hugged her to comfort her. “Hey, it’s okay we’ll find him and bring him home.” Chase promised her. 

Meanwhile, Anti was strapped to a table. His arms, legs, and chest strapped in tight. He felt so weak. “Hello, A̸̧̹̫̰̬̩̞̘͙̻̫̩͊̃n̶͉̹̬̞̿́̅͛̅̆t̸͚̳̉̎̽̚i̸̧̞̮̗̯̱̰̐̔́̍̃͊.” A voice said. A voice that was all to familiar to Anti. “Hello, Darkiplier.” Anti grunted out in pain. “It’s been 3 years, Anti.” Dark said “3 years since you betrayed me for what? A weak, stupid, little girl.” “She’s not weak or stupid!” Anti said angrily. Dark smirked evilly. “You know I killed another family that was like hers and they had a son of 4 years old and now he’s 8.” Dark said “He’s here in this room trying to escape.” 

Dark pulled a lever and Anti was moved to see a young boy with light brown hair and had blue eyes. The boy looked at Anti and pounded on the glass. “Let him go!” The kid yelled. The boy reminded Anti of TinyBox Tim. “When the experiments are over, Antonio.” Dark said. “What experiment?” Anti asked. “To see if we can turn kids into us Egos.” Dark said. Then he laughed wickedly. “I’ll let you talk, since you’ll be in the same room for a few weeks.” Dark said exiting the room. 

“Why did he bring you here?” Anti asked Antonio. “He brought me here cause he wanted me to become an Ego if Markiplier’s.” Antonio explained. “Who are you?” Anti asked. “My real name Antoni Scott. And I’m the son of Darkiplier.”


	9. Anti and Antoni (Aka: Tim Fischbach)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is all about Anti and Antoni (Aka Tim) trying to escape and talking about what happened to Antoni. Don’t be mad at me, I swear I will make the next chapter about the egos saving Antoni and Anti.

Anti looked at the kid. “So, you’re the son of Dark?” Anti asked. “Yeah, which is kind of alarming.” Antoni said. “How’d you get in this situation?” Anti asked. “It all started with me trying to find my mom or dad when I found out I was adopted. When my stepfather and stepmother were killed I toke it as my chance to find my real parents.” Antoni explained “When I looked at my birth records my mom died and my dad vanished and my real name was Tim Fischbach. I knew Mark wouldn’t do this to me, and then Dark appeared out of nowhere and toke me away.” Anti felt so mad at how the kid was abandoned by Dark. “But when Mark’s egos found me, they tried to save me, but Dark got in the way and toke me far away from them but I know they’ll find me.” Antoni said. 

Anti smiled at how Antoni had so much hope. “So do I call you Tim or Antoni?” Anti asked. “Tim. I want to be called Tim.” Tim said “So what are you doing here?” “I’m here cause I saved a girl that Dark wanted leave for dead.” Anti said. “(Chuckles.) that’s what Dark likes to do.” Tim said “He’s a dick.” Then Dark appears out of nowhere. “I hope your not talking shit, Antoni.” Dark said with a warning tone. “Leave Anti alone and just maybe I will.” Tim said “And my name is Tim!” Dark rolled his eyes, pressed a button, and shocked Tim. “No!” Anti yelled. “Ahhhh!!” Tim screamed. 

It’s been a few hours and Tim was covered in scratches, cuts, and blood that was dry. So was Anti. “Asshole.” Anti muttered. “I just wanna go home, Anti.” Tim said starting to cry. “It’s okay, kid, we’ll find a way out of here.” Anti said. Then Anti finally broke out his straps. He limped to the glass that was holding Tim. He sat down and placed a hand on the glass. “And once we’re out I am taking you back to your Ego Family.” Anti said. Tim places his hand on the glass over where Anti’s hand was. 

Dark came back. “What do you want Dark?” Tim asked. “I want you to tell me where your twin is.” Dark answered. “I don’t know he ran away before I did.” Dark growled open the container and threw Tim out. Anti kicked Dark. But Dark punched him in the face. A few beatings later. Dark left Anti and Tim where they were. Anti picked up Tim and made him sit down beside him. “You have a twin?” Anti asked. “Yes, his name is Bonnie, like from Five Nights at Freddy’s.” Tim said. “Figures.” Anti muttered. 

“We should rest, we haven’t slept in 2 days.” Tim said. “Yeah, we should rest.” Anti said. Tim laid his head on Anti’s shoulder. “G’night, Anti.” Tim said. “Night, Tim.” Anti said and they drifted off to sleep.


	10. Plan, Action, Saving, and Son of Darkiplier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Egos and Kol make a plan to save Anti from Dark. But a knock on the door and they have to save a kid too.

“We need to save Anti.” Chase said to the egos. “But how? We only know one person who could’ve done this and that’s Darkiplier.” Marvin said. “Robbie don’t like Dark.” Robbie grunted. “Ve all don’t like Dark.” Schneep said. “He’s a dick.” Chase said. Kol came in the room holding one of Anti’s hoodies. She looked really sad. Jamie gave her a hug. 

Then there was a knock at the door. Schneep went to answer it. He opened it to reveal a little boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked like Markiplier. “Can I help you?” Schneep asked. “Are you Dr. Schneeplstein?” The boy asked. “Yes” Henrik answered. “My name is Bonnie Fischbach, and I am the son of Darkiplier.” The boy introduced “I’m here to tell you I know where your friend is and he and my twin brother are in danger.” Schneep invited him inside. 

“YOU'RE THE SON OF DARKIPLIER?!” Marvin asked. “Yes, but technically there are two: me and my twin brother, Tim.” Bonnie said surprisingly calm at Marvin’s outburst. “Wow, I didn’t know you were the son of Dark.” Kol said. “I was surprised too for a while.” Bonnie said. “Bonnie, what does Dark want with your brother and Anti?” Chase asked. “He wants to turn me and Tim into egos.” Bonnie said and pointed to Kol “And wants to turn her into an ego too.” 

“Ve need to save Tim and Anti.” Schneep said. “I know where they are.” Bonnie said. “Where are they, Bonnie?” Jack asked. “Back where you all came from, the observatory.” Bonnie said. The egos froze.


	11. Dark’s defeat

Bonnie, Kol, and Jack looked at the egos that were frozen with fear. Then their expressions turned into different emotions. Chase Brody had a look of fear. Robbie looked like he was gonna die (get it cause he’s dead). Jameson Jackson looked upset. Marvin looked very angry. Schneep looked he was gonna have a breakdown. “What’s wrong?” Kol asked her eyes searching for just a slight bit of happiness when they look at her. 

“It’s just when we were brought there Anti would always save us from those horrible people.” Chase explained. Kol and Bonnie have a sad look at them. Jack looked very worried for the egos. “But we better go save Anti.” Marvin said “We owe him for all those times he saved us.” The egos agreed. “Let’s go.” Jack with a smile like he was ready to kick someone’s ass. 

Meanwhile back at the observatory, Anti and Tim were sitting and were bleeding still. “Arg.” Anti grunted clutching his head. “What’s the matter?” Tim asked. “The egos they’re coming and they’re not alone the Iplier’s are with them.” Anti said with a smirk. “Yes.” Tim said pumping his fist in the air. Then Tim shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out two things. He pulled out a picture of him and his brother when they were four years old. The second was a JackSepticEye SepticEye Sam keychain. “My brother and I made Markiplier and JackSepticEye keychains.” Tim said “He made me SepticEye Sam and I made him TinyBox Tim.” “That’s nice of you two.” Anti said. 

“You know you’re not so bad for a glitch demon.” Tim said smiling showing his missing front tooth that fell out. “Thanks, Tim.” Anti said. Then Dark walked in holding a pair of chains. He grabbed Tim and chained him to the wall. “Now you’re gonna tell me where your twin is.” Dark said “Or I am gonna hurt you really bad.” Tim frowned but said nothing. Dark punched him in the stomach. Tim grunted but kept a straight face. Dark got frustrated to he grabbed Anti by the arms and chained him to wall next to Tim. Dark then punched Anti several times in the stomach. 

After a few more punches, Tim cried telling Dark to stop but Dark did not stop. He stopped when Tim screamed. Tim’s scream broke all the glass in the room. Anti looked at Tim. Then the door burst open and there stood all the Septic and Iplier egos. “Let them go, Dad!” Bonnie yelled. “Bonnie!!” Tim yelled. “Well well well, if it isn’t my second son, Bonnie.” Dark said with a mad grin. Then Kol stepped out of the crowd. “And the girl Anti saved.” Dark said.


	12. Dark’s defeat part 2

Kol glared at Dark. Bonnie put a protective arm around the Egos. “We are all born with powers, Dad.” Tim said “You can’t just put it in us.” Dark looked at Tim annoyed. “You’re being a baby, Dad.” Bonnie said brushing his hair to the side. Dark glared at him and blasted him. Bonnie swat the blast away. “You want a war, lets make it even. Shall we?” Dark said lifting his hands to make shadow warriors. 

“Septic and Iplier Egos!” Jack and Mark yelled “Attack!!” The egos attacked the shadows. Kol and Bonnie went to Anti and Tim. “Ready, Kol?” Bonnie asked. “Ready.” Kol said. They grabbed each other’s hand and said “Heal!” Anti and Tim were healed and broke out of the chains. Kol toke out Anti’s knife. “Here you go, Anti.” She said handing him the knife. Anti took it and his power was restored. 

Tim and Bonnie were together again so Tim’s power was restored. Then the four fought the shadow demons. When most of the demons were defeated Anti and Dark were fighting. Anti’s eyes were glowing green and blue. Dark’s eyes with glowing red and blue. Anti took the first punch and hit Dark in the jaw. Dark had Anti pinned to the wall. Marvin blasted him with magic. Schneep punched Dark in the face. Chase kicked Dark in the stomach and tossed him to Anti. 

“You lost, Dark.” Anti said. “And we’re gonna give you something you never wanted before.” Marvin said. “You’re ability to feel your emotions.” Schneep said. “And to feel.” Tim said. Dark then started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Bonnie said. “You don’t get it do you?” Dark said looking them. Tears were falling down his cheeks. “I’m trying to save you from him.” Dark said. “Who?” Tim and Bonnie asked. “(Chuckle) BlankGamePlays.” Dark answered. 

Then the egos blasted magic to Dark. Then dark screamed no in pain but with sadness. Dark looked at Tim and Bonnie. He had a look of fear, regret, and sadness. Tim walked forward and offered his hand to Dark. Dark took it and pulled him into a hug. Tim Hughes back. Bonnie joined in. The Iplier Ego family was back. And so was the Septic Ego family was back too.


	13. Who’s Blank and where is his kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 3 days since the final battle between Anti, the Fischbach Twins, and Dark. But now it’s Blank’s turn for a battle... but the question who is Blank? And where are his kids?

The Iplier’s and the Septic’s we’re having a meeting while the kids were outside playing. “We haven’t seen Blank in 7 years, why is he back?” Anti asked. “He wants revenge for breaking up the Alter Ego group.” Dark said “He’s after ya and his kids.” “Who and where his kids?” Marvin asked. “I dunno, I never met them.” Dark answered. “We need to find them before Blank does.” Anti said. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” A voice said. The team turned and saw Ethan Nestor’s look alike. Only Blank’s hair was black, his eyes were black, and his skin was pale. He was wearing a black shirt, black ripped jeans, and was wearing black converse. “I need those kids. They give me power like those twins and that girl.” Blank said looking outside and smiling. “Keep away from them.” Chase growled. “Relax, I need them alive to see what I do to my daughter and son.” Blank said. “Daughter and son?” Anti asked “You have twins?” “Yep, their names are Emma and Ernesto.” Blank said “But I’ll find them.” “No you won’t.” Tim said stepping into the room. “Tim, what the hell?!” Dark yelled. Blank smirked and toke a step towards Tim. “Well, Tim Fischbach, it’s nice to meet you after all these years I have been watching your father’s every move.” Tim just stood still and quiet. “Come on, Tim, tell them what you’re after.” Blank said. Tim tensed. “Tim, what’s he talking about?” Dark asked. Tim looked down letting his hair cover his eyes. “Tell them what you’re after.” Blank said “Tell them what you have done to your Mother.” Tim screamed as tears streamed down his face. Blank chuckled. “OKAY! I CONFESS!! I KILLED MOM!!” Tim yelled. Then his eyes turned red. “TIM! CALM DOWN!” Dark yelled running to Tim. Then he hugged him while Tim continued to cry. “What the fuck did you do?” Anti yelled. “I just put him in his place, he needed to confess it else he would have to live through guilt.” Blank answered black tears streaming down his face. “Don’t you remember, Dark, how your little play toy died giving birth to your boys.” Blank said now black streaming down his face. Dark nodded looking concerned for Tim. “How do ve save him?” Schneep asked. “I don’t save, but if I had those kids but the end of next year he should live.” Blank said with a horrible grin. “But, when I find them, I’ll return to save Tim.” Blank said. Then he vanished. Dark was still holding Tim now fast asleep. “We need to find those kids before Blank does.” Anti said. “Ve vill.” Schneep said. “Until then we will look out for each other.” Wilford Warfstache said. “Yeah.” All the egos agreed. “And we protect our kids.” Anti said looking at Kol and Bonnie playing outside with Chica, the dog and back at Tim.


End file.
